


Problem

by daitsukidesu



Series: Baes [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Gen, aka "OH MY GOD THEY WERE ROOMMATES" au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daitsukidesu/pseuds/daitsukidesu
Summary: “Okay but instead of dealing with these problems like a responsible adult, I could just… lay on the ground and scream, really softly.”[Prompt by corvidprompts on tumblr]
Relationships: Ambroso Gradenigo & Park Jae Hyun
Series: Baes [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/870333
Kudos: 1





	Problem

“Ambroso, what are you doing?”

“Dying.”

Jae raised a brow, and Broso almost thought that it made his resting bitch face look a lot more judgemental than it normally already is. Broso just pouted at him from where he was lying on the floor of their shared room, “I’m literally dying, Jae. I’m dying!”

“How many assignments do you have?”

Broso really shouldn’t be surprised that he had managed to hit the nail on the head like that.

He stretched out his hand, forming a number with his fingers as he replied,“Three…”

“And when are they due?”

“One’s due tomorrow.”

“Holy shit, Broso get off your bum and do the assignment!”

As he spoke, Jae reached out to grab Broso’s outstretched hand. Before he could properly grasp it, Broso let it fall limp to his side.

“Okay but instead of dealing with my problems like a responsible adult, I could just… lay on the ground and scream, really softly.”

He flopped onto his stomach and proceeded to do just that.

“Broso-” Slightly louder screaming. “Your problems are assignments-” Even louder screaming, “You can’t just ignore them-” Broso raised his voice to a literal screech.

“I’M CALLING CAM AND VITTO AND TELLING ON YOU-”

“OH MY GOD JAE NO!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> SOON I WILL FINISH ALL THIS LATE CROSS POSTING
> 
> This one was a birthday present for bae


End file.
